Just a Change of Pace
by Tapangwa
Summary: When Tak comes back to Earth, it turns a certain human's life upside down


Tapan: hiya one and all! Guess what? A new fanfic!

Jhkitty: she just doesn't know when to quite, does she?

Torna: nope, and you better get use to it.

Tapan/completely ignoring the two/ and it's mah birthday, so, yeah! Wheeee!

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or any other products that may in this story. You're suing me would only be a waste of time and money, due to the fact that I am a flat broke college student. So, yeah…

Warning: femmeslash and maybe hints of different other slash pairings. Flame if you wish, as always!

* * *

"Okay, I'm done of the day." Gaz shrugged off her striped vest and took off the little "Chicky Licky" hat before heading out of the kitchen.

The manager looked up at her, a kind smile on his aged face. "Leaving so soon? What's the rush?"

She paused and looked over at him with squinted eyes as she pulled on her coat. "I'm gonna try to catch my dad before he heads back to the lab for the night."

He chuckled a bit. "Okay, then. I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie?"

"Yeah, and don't call me 'sweetie." With that, she walked out of the chicken restaurant and down the dark street.

She shrugged her coat and bag a bit closer and looked down at her watch. 7:30. she still had time.

Which was good because something caught her attention.

"Strike three!"

The pale face pitcher smirked as she heard the umpire shout the words. She just won the game for her team. The small crowd in the bleachers shouted and cheered either in joy or in disappointment.

The pitcher bowed at them before stepping off the mound. Gaz watched her closely and walked for a closer look as the player moved to the other team's coach.

She put her hand out expectantly, that same triumphant smirk on her face. the coach scowled before shoving a hand into his pocket, puling out a fifty and slaming it into the girl's hand.

"That new girl is amazing!" Gaz looked over at the two players talking.

The second one nodded. "I heard they haven't lost a game since she came along."

"Where's she from?"

"Don't know, she won't say. She sounds British, though."

The magenta haired girl looked back over at the pitcher and moved closer in hopes for a better look. It was no good; the hat was covering her eyes.

She continued to collect her money from the other team and then pocketed it all. The pitcher looked over at Gaz, violet eyes widening with recognition. She walked to the fence and took off her hat, purple hair falling limp as she continued to walk.

"hello. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Gaz's eyes shot open as she recognized the voice. "Tak."

Tak smiled before bowing again. "at your service. Although, I do wish I wasn't stuck on the ball of FILTH! How's your brother?"

Gaz didn't answer. Instead, she just stared at the disguised irken, somewhat astonished. She leaned her head against the fence. "What're you doing here?"

Tak chuckled and opened her mouth to speak before she was called.

"Tak! C'mon, let's go!"

She looked over at her teammates. "I'll be right there." She looked back at the human and srugged. "a story for another day."

"That's saying we see each other again."

"Ah, still with that feisty bite of yours. Either way, we will talk later. I'll find you." She leaned in closer to the younger girl, hands hanging on the fence, overlapping Gaz's. Tak leaned closer still, allowing her lips to brush against the human's.

The alien pulled away and smiled, turning away and walking towards her cheering and cat calling teammates. "I'll see you later, sweetie."

Filled with surprise and other emotions, she touched her lips before saying the only clear thought in her mind at the moment. "Don't call me 'sweetie.'"

* * *

Gaz walked into the house and tossed her bag on the couch before wandering into the kitchen where her father sat at the table, arguing with someone on the phone.

"No, that never happened." A pause. "I thought we agreed not to speak of that ever again!" membrane looked hurt as he screamed into the phone angrily. "That puppet is not IDIOTIC!" growling, the scientist shoved the phone in Gaz's direction. "Talk to him, please."

She watched as her father stormed out of the room, muttering to himself darkly. She then sighed and brought the phone to her ear. "Hi, Dib."

The voice on the other end hesitated before sighing himself, a mixture of relief and frustration in the simple noise. "He ran from the room again, didn't he?"

"Yeah, do I want to know what this fight was about?" she walked into the living room and picked up her bag before heading up the stairs.

"heh, I'm not too sure how this one started. So, how's life?"

Tak came to mind briefly as the question was asked. The girl shook it off quickly. "Quiet and idiot-free now that you're gone."

"Oh, thanks. I love you too." He spoke flatly, sarcasm evident in his voice. "Anyway, I've actually got a vacation coming up. Do you think you could stand being around an idiot for a week or so?"

She walked into her room and tossed her bag top the side before plopping down on a chair. "You mean you're actually gonna come back here? With no alien's to chase? I'm shocked."

"Yeah, yeah. So, he hasn't come back, I'm guessing?"

"Last time I check it was because you dragged me over to where his house used to be. I don't know if he came back and I really don't care."

"Hmm, well, good riddance." He paused briefly. "So, anyway, next topic."

"What? Bigfoot's you're chem. Professor? Your dormmates a vampire?"

Dib chuckled a little. "No, not this time. Although, the dorm mate one doesn't seem to far from the truth."

Gaz rolled her eyes before looking to the window to see it open and a black cat staring at her. "As much as I'm enjoying this conversation, I have to go, Mulder."

"Alright, I have things to do anyway. I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll talk again tomorrow when you and Dad get into yet another fight."

The boy sighed. "Yeah, probably."

Gaz hung up the phone without saying goodbye, her eyes still focused on the cat. Its glowing red eyes stared at her, unblinking.

She started to walk closer. For a moment, the girl felt like she was being hypnotized by the ebony feline. She continued to move closer and put her hand out to touch the cat. It cocked its head to the side then nudged against the girl's palm.

Before Gaz could react, the cat jumped from the window, moving like a shadow as it landed and ran down the street.

She watched as it disappeared out of sight before cocking an eyebrow and closing her window. She thought for a moment, considering telling her brother about the recent encounters.

She then shook her head abruptly and fell onto her bed, pulling her Game Slave toward her and turning it on. Dib didn't need to know.

* * *

Tapan: eh, sorta short, but it'll get better! Yeah and stuff! So R & R! make me reviews and the bunnies will be happy, thus making more little bunnies, which will help me with my army of bunnies. The army of bunnies I'm gonna use to take over the world!

Torna: o.0

Jhkitty: 0.o

Tapan/ smiles obliviously/


End file.
